bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Music Radio
) Collecting as supplies ( ) |appearances = Bendy and the Ink Machine * All chapters Boris and the Dark Survival }} The music radio is a radio format used for playing music and songs. General Description Appearance The music radio's design is based on the crosley cathedral radio. Functions Interacting the radio plays a musical track or song. In Bendy and the Ink Machine, an instrumental and shorter version of a song created by a fan except in the fifth chapter where it plays an official song. The radio cannot be played again after the song is finished. It can only be found once per chapter. Locations Bendy and the Ink Machine * In Chapter 1: Moving Pictures, the music radio is in the small office near the area with the "DREAMS COME TRUE" message. Interacting it will play the instrumental version of ''Bendy and the Ink Machine'' song by Kyle Allen Music. * In Chapter 2: The Old Song, the music radio is on the desk inside Sammy's office, accessed after draining the ink. Interacting the radio will play the instrumental version of Build Our Machine by DAGames. * In Chapter 3: Rise and Fall, the music radio sits on a box next to some instruments near Level 11. It's located in a small corner of the stairwell which connects the levels of the workshop. The radio plays an instrumental version of Bendy and the Ink Musical by Random Encounters. * In Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders, the radio can be made by using the Ink Maker. To do so, Henry must feed thick ink to the Ink Maker in the cavern, turn the dial to "Radio", and crank the machine. The music radio plays an instrumental version of Can't Be Erased by JT Music. * In Chapter 5: The Last Reel, in order to obtain the radio, Henry must first drain the Film Vault area to get access to it. He will stumble upon some boxes. The first box to his left can be open, thus revealing a radio. The music radio plays a poor quality version of Lonely Angel / I'll Be Your Angel performed by Lauren Synger. Boris and the Dark Survival The music radios are one of the random supplies Boris has to collect in order to complete a level and escape from Ink Bendy purses. Trivia Bendy and the Ink Machine = * Prior to the release of Chapter 4, the music radio does not glow when the player interacts with it. * Chapter 5's music radio is so far the only music radio that contains an official song instead of a fan-made song. It is also the only song to contain lyrics. *In Joey Drew' s apartment, a more realistic version of the radio is found on the desk with the model of the lighthouse. This radio doesn't need to be interacted and plays I'll Be Your Angel in loop. Gallery Office-Desk.jpg|The official screenshot of the music radio in Sammy's office. ru:Музыкальное Радио Category:Objects Category:Items Category:BATIM objects Category:BATDS items